


broken wings of a butterfly

by polariis



Series: narusasu slave au aka i’m going to hell [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Rape, Explicit Sex, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Humiliation, Master/Slave, Multi, Objectification, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Woman on Top, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polariis/pseuds/polariis
Summary: The chain may look beautiful to an outside observer, but to him, it only serves as a burden - a reminder that he is a slave now. Subhuman. Barely even treated like a civilized human being, but instead thrown around and trampled on like a mutt.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Sasuke, Killer Bee/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Everyone, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: narusasu slave au aka i’m going to hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558150
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	broken wings of a butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how many which ways I can tell you this. It’s rape, and in no way dubious, because Sasuke definitely does not want this. This is also my first time writing smut, so if you are reading, please thoroughly enjoy. 
> 
> PS the underage tag is just because of some speculation that Sasuke MIGHT be underage, but that doesn’t necessarily mean he is, they just don’t know how old he is. I guess he’s whatever you want him to be.

Heavy and cold. 

That’s the best way to describe the chain that sits around his neck, day and night - it looks pretty enough, silver and adorned with vibrant jewels. However, like most things in Uchiha Sasuke’s life, appearance is deceiving. 

The chain may look beautiful to an outside observer, but to him, it only serves as a burden - a reminder that he is a slave now. Subhuman. Barely even treated like a civilized human being, but instead thrown around and trampled on like a mutt. 

In some ways, he thinks it’s his fault. 

His fault for being so weak. When the Uzumaki clan invaded the land, he had a chance to fight back - he should have tried harder. He should have tried to help fend off the attacks. He shouldn’t have watched, frozen in panic and fear, as a stranger with blonde hair slaughtered his entire clan. 

How? he had wondered to himself, staring like a helpless idiot as his father’s blood-soaked corpse dropped to his feet. 

How is it that one man could kill an entire clan? Unarmed, nonetheless? 

Unfortunately, he hadn’t been given much time to ponder over his own question, because he had realized that the man in front of him was beginning to approach him. 

“Well,” the man sneered, snapping Sasuke out of his panicked, absentminded thoughts. “You’re the last one, are you?” 

Eyes widening, Sasuke jumped back, trembling hands grabbing his sheathed katana. The man barely even flinched - instead, a grim smirk bloomed on his face. He continued to approach Sasuke at a leisurely pace. 

“Don’t get any closer, monster,” the Uchiha snapped, narrowing his eyes at his blonde-haired opponent. The Uzumaki let out a boisterous laugh, cold and cruel. 

“You’re a feisty one, aren’t you? I suppose all you Uchiha are. You’ve got fire in your bloodline,” he chuckled. 

Sasuke didn’t reply; he slowly backed away before he felt his back hit a solid wall behind him. 

Shit. 

The man took the opportunity, lunging forward - before Sasuke could even comprehend his speed and movements, he found himself slammed down to the floor, his ears ringing. The katana was subsequently smacked out of his hands, and he felt his limbs being pinned down by the strange orange energy exuding from the man’s aura. 

“You know, now that I’m getting a closer look at you, you are a pretty one. And with all that cocky attitude you Uchiha seem to possess... Well, it really makes me want to keep you alive,” the Uzumaki sneered, his tone dripping with fake sweetness. 

“L-let me go, you damn bastard. I... I would rather die in the name of my clan than be forced to stay alive as your prisoner of war,” Sasuke croaked, coughing up blood. 

“Ha! Being a prisoner of war is wasted on you,” the man exclaimed, kneeling down to level with Sasuke, pinned on the floor. He reached out slowly, roughly grabbing the Uchiha’s chin and jerking it up, forcing them to make eye contact. “No, to keep you rotting away in my dungeon would be a waste... Your pretty face is wasted down there. And with a body like this? You’ve got to be kidding me. It’s like you were just made to be my whore.” 

Sasuke’s eyes widening, a cold rush of shock going down his spine. 

“You’re kidding,” he whispered. 

“Would it really be that bad?” the other man replied, an artificial kindness to his tone. “You’d enjoy it too. Looking like this, I’m sure you got lots of attention from the other men and women here.” 

“Tell me, did the other clan warriors ever pass you around for a night?” the man whispered in Sasuke’s ear, grinning wickedly. “I’m sure you were probably whining like a bitch in heat for it the whole time. Or better yet, maybe you’re a virgin, and I get to have the pleasure of breaking you in. I bet you’ll make the loveliest sounds as I force myself into that tight, virgin ass of yours.” 

“No!” Sasuke yelped, jerking and struggling wildly against his restraints. He couldn’t do this! God, just kill Sasuke now - anything but the alternative. 

“You know what, that is a good idea!” the man laughed, tentacles of solid orange energy slowly wrapping around Sasuke’s pale throat. They began to squeeze, ever so slowly cutting off his air supply. He already felt his vision going blurry, and it occurred to him. 

He was completely helpless. There was nothing he could do to stop this - this man, he was going to... to... 

“By the way, pretty,” the man whispered, as Sasuke felt the world begin to go dark. 

“My name’s Naruto Uzumaki. But I think you’ll find that master is a more fitting title.” 

—-

Looking in the mirror, Naruto slightly adjusted his yukata, making a small attempt to smooth down his wild blond hair before it popped back out in its regular spiky texture. 

He chuckled lightly, stepping out of his bedroom. As he walked down the hall, the servants and slaves to the Uzumaki clan bowed to him; he barely payed them a glance. He could care less about them, although a punishment would have been in order if they had failed to pay proper respect. 

To be honest, there was only one slave he really cared about - although the man barely qualified as a slave, considering he didn’t do any cleaning or palace work. 

No, maybe Sasuke didn’t do the standard work expected of a slave, but Naruto didn’t possibly expect him to. His untouched, delicate sort of beauty - the Uzumaki didn’t want to tarnish that with dirty skin, callouses, and tangled hair. No, he lavished the Uchiha instead. 

He fed him relatively well, although Naruto had admittedly taken pleasure in seeing toned muscle turn into skinny, delicate limbs from a lack of exercise. He was washed and bathed often, unlike the other slaves; his raven-black hair was always smooth and silky, and his pale skin was always perfect and untouched by the grime and dirt other slaves cleaned (of course, the Uzumaki did like to leave his fair share of bruises and bite marks, but that only served to highlight the delicate, pale skin of the slave). He was draped in sheer, luxurious silk and satin, gold and jewels, and that prominent collar at the base of his swan-like neck. 

His favorite thing of all, however, was seeing the fire slowly dim in the former Uchiha heir’s eyes. The dark, inky pools in the man’s eyes - a fiery, rebellious rage had faded into reluctant submission. It was truly beautiful. 

Pretty Sasuke. Naruto loved leaving bruises on that pale skin, loved to hear him whimper and whine for Naruto to stop, to go faster and harder, to let him come. There was nothing quite as satisfying to him and slowly breaking down someone as fierce and rebellious as Sasuke and turning them into his toy. 

In fact, Naruto did have a special gift in mind for his favorite little pet. The other clan heads in the fire country were coming to visit in an official meeting of the clans. 

Part of Sasuke’s special duties as the clan whore was to entertain his guests, after all. This was going to be fun to watch. 

Naruto stopped walking down the hall - he was at his destination. The attendants’ quarters, the people who prepared Sasuke for Naruto’s own desires. 

“Excuse me,” he exclaimed. Immediately, the attendants in the room ducked their heads down, bowing in response to Naruto’s abrupt entrance. 

“How may we be of assistance, Uzumaki-sama?” they announced in unison, robotic and rehearsed. Fitting of servants, he supposed. 

“Prepare Sasuke for the clan meeting tonight. Make sure he is thoroughly washed and dressed in his finest clothing, and be sure to polish his cuffs and collar,” Naruto commanded. The attendants nodded absently in response. 

“Would you like us to loosen him for tonight, Uzumaki-sama?” one of the attendants question. Naruto gave a cold, callous laugh, as if the very notion was completely ridiculous. 

“I don’t think that will be necessary for tonight,” Naruto chuckled, before turning on his heels and exiting the attendants’ quarters. 

—-

The clan meeting was completely dull, to be frank. Although it would be, for someone like Sasuke - his night had consisted of sitting on the floor next to Naruto like a dog, kneeling with the chain leashed in Naruto’s hand. 

What a pathetic existence. Once upon a time, he might have been one of the clan heads sitting at the dinner table, but that time was over. Now he was nothing more than a pitiful clan whore, used for servicing his superiors. That was what Naruto liked to tell him. 

“This is all you’re good for, you hear me?” Naruto snarled, beastly and unrestrained. He slammed his dick fully into Sasuke’s ass, eliciting a high-pitched whine from the paler man. “You would have been worthless as the head of the Uchiha clan. Hell, I probably didn’t even have to kill all of you - I bet as long as I had you bent over with a dick in your ass you would have willingly submitted to the Uzumaki clan.” 

He thrusted again. Sasuke moaned. 

Well, Sasuke wasn’t stupid. He knew why he was here tonight instead of awaiting Naruto in his chambers. 

Several heads of different clans were present, although the only notable ones that Naruto seemed to acknowledge were few. 

Hatake Kakashi of the Hatake clan. He was man of few words, and a strange one at that; Sasuke didn’t miss his lustful gaze, but at this point, what else was new? Everyone stared. Kakashi was attractive in his own right - even with half his face perpetually concealed by a mask, his seductive eyes and velvet-smooth voice were enough for him to charm everyone who seemed to cross his path. 

Bī of the Kumogakure clan. He was another peculiar man, albeit being completely different from Kakashi. Half the time he was talking about rhymes and his dreams as a rapper, which Sasuke found particularly stupid. Obviously, it wasn’t his place to point that out anymore, but he was still allowed to think it. Most notably, he was much larger than Sasuke; even when the Uchiha was forced to kneel, he could tell the man held almost an entire foot on him. 

Haruno Sakura of the Haruno clan was one of the few female clan leaders present, although that didn’t make her presence particularly more assuring to him. Like everyone else, she had a hungry gaze and was almost definitely stronger than Sasuke was currently. Underneath her feminine appearance and clothing, muscles were clearly visible - she joked and gossiped with Naruto like a schoolgirl, but it was evident to Sasuke her girlish demeanor didn’t hide the fact that she was probably incredibly physically strong. 

Hoshigaki Kisame of the Akatsuki clan was probably the weirdest of the bunch. He had dark, beady eyes, a blue-tinted complexion, and a generally shark-like appearance. The Akatsuki clan was more ethnically diverse than most clans, so it wasn’t unusual to see members of the clan who looked completely different in terms of skin color and certain features. However, even with that in mind, seeing a man who looked like a human-shark hybrid was definitely still strange to Sasuke. 

Those four were the few who appeared to be closest to Naruto - everyone else could be easily dismissed. Sasuke was a quiet observer in the inner circle of the most powerful clans of the fire country, slowly collecting information about them in the background. Some part of him insisted it could be the key to his escape, so he continued to listen intently and discreetly. The group was seated in a circle, Sasuke kneeling next to Naruto’s seat. In the background, Sasuke could spot a few couches and beds, which only confirmed his suspicions about Naruto’s intentions for the night. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Sakura commented, “Naruto, I noticed the pet. Is he new?” 

Well, at least she didn’t refer to him as an ‘it’.

“Yeah, I got him a month again when I slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan. I consider him a war prize,” Naruto replied, subconsciously tightening his grip on Sasuke’s leash. It infuriated the Uchiha to hear him speak of his entire clan’s murder so carelessly, but there was nothing he could do but pretend to ignore it. 

“He is a pretty one, that’s for sure. Is he still a virgin?” Kakashi asked. Naruto chuckled lightly at the inquiry. 

“Oh, no. I couldn’t restrain myself for that long with this one.” 

“I can see why. He looks like the type to act like a bitch in heat as soon as you get a cock in him.” 

The group chuckled, like they were discussing a casual topic over brunch or something. Sasuke felt like vomiting. 

“You feel like showing us, Sasuke, eh?” Naruto questioned, grinning as his roughly tugged the leashed. Sasuke grunted, shifting to hide his flushed face under his dark bangs. He couldn’t do this here! Not with all these people watching him. 

“Master, please... We’re in a public pl-“ 

Sasuke didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence. 

Naruto pulled his leash higher until his knees were practically hovering above the ground; he gave out of a choking, strained noise as Naruto leaned in with cold eyes. 

“Entertain the clan heads for me. Come on. Or would you rather I just hand you over to some of my guards instead? I think they could use some stress relief.” 

All eyes trained on him, Sasuke tearfully shook his head, desperate. Naruto dropped the leash as he crawled over to the closest clan head - Bī, the weird-rapper one. 

“Come up here, brat,” Bī exclaimed, gesturing to his lap. The brunet hesitated for a second before gingerly climbing into his lap and perching on a massive thigh; Sasuke hoped that was all he wanted, because if he was this big, his dick would probably split Sasuke in half. 

“Hey, Naruto, how old is this whore?” the man asked. 

“I think he’s 16? 17? Who cares? It’s not like his clan is alive to enforce any legal age laws they might have,” the Uzumaki replied, laughing. 

“Eh, fair enough.” Bī slowly unzipped his white, loose pants, unsheathing a sizeable cock indeed - Sasuke’s eyes widened. It was a monster size of at least 9 inches with a wide girth like a can. There was no way he could fit that inside him. He’d die. It would probably rip up his insides. 

“It’s too big. It won’t fit,” Sasuke sputtered, nervously eyeing the cock. The older man just chuckled as if Sasuke had told a funny joke, lazily stroking his girth. 

“Hey, brat, I don’t care if it doesn’t fit inside of you. Make it fit in that tight hole,” he grunted, slapping the pale flesh of the Uchiha’s ass through the thin silk garment he was clothed in. 

“N-no! There’s no damn way I’m putting that thing in my ass-!” 

Bī wrapped his large hand around Sasuke’s delicate neck, making intense eye contact with him. “Just get on with it, stupid bitch. We don’t have all day. You people always like pain - you act like bratty little bitches because you want it forced in, to be too big, to make it hurt.” 

Sasuke whimpered, shaking his head. He felt a tear roll down his cheek. 

“Ah, I can’t restrain myself when they cry like that,” Sakura groaned, leaning over her own chair. She brushed her fingers over Sasuke’s hardened nipples, poking through the thin material of his outfit. 

“I don’t think any of us can wait, Bī. I hope you don’t mind if we join in,” Kakashi murmured, wandering over to Sasuke. 

“Doesn’t matter to me as long as I get off tonight,” the man replied. 

“Glad to hear it,” Kisame laughed, pulling of his dark Akatsuki robes. The shark man tugged off his pants, revealing another large cock - as in, another one which he would mostly likely not be able to fit inside himself. Sasuke felt himself growing more panicked by the second. How the hell was he supposed to satisfy them all? It felt like he couldn’t even survive one of them. 

Kakashi and Sakura removed their own clothing, revealing their own dicks. Kakashi’s looked, thankfully, more manageable than Kisame’s and Bī’s - although it still looked relatively large, at least to Sasuke, who was still somewhat new to even having sex at all. Sakura was brandishing a strap-on, which looked massive on its own - a large knot sat in the middle of the prosthetic dick, about the size of a baseball. 

Sasuke swallowed nervously. 

“B-but... I don’t know if I can... Fit them inside,”he whimpered, eyes glued to the various erect cocks awaiting his treatment. 

Kakashi tilted his chin up slightly, looking into the younger man’s worried gaze. “Oh, that doesn’t matter. You see, it doesn’t matter if you like it, or even want it - which I doubt you do. Either way, it’s going inside of you.” 

“Don’t try to scare him like that, Kakashi,” Sakura snapped, nudging Sasuke’s cheek with her rubber cock. “Honestly, though... I’m sure a clan slut like you is used to people turning you into a cock-hungry bitch. You’ll probably enjoy it!” she chirped, deceptively positive. 

“Damn it! Just let me go!” Sasuke snapped, wrestling and struggling against Bī’s iron grip. “Fuck! You’ll kill me if you try to fuck me-!” he pleaded, although the clan heads didn’t exactly seem to be paying much attention to him. He found his back slowly settled against the tile floor, circled by Sakura, Kakashi, Bī, and Kisame. Naruto seemed content to watch from his chair, which Sasuke was admittedly thankful for. Still... 

How in the hell was he supposed to fit that huge dick in his ass? 

“C’mon, ladies first. I want his ass,” Sakura interjected, plopping down immediately between his legs. “Hey, suck these for me, kitten,” she purred, voice suddenly deep and seductive. She jammed two fingers into Sasuke’s mouth.

“Be gentle, Sakura. I don’t like feeling like i’m fucking sloppy seconds,” Kakashi grunted, although Sakura mostly ignored him with a slight grunt. Once her fingers seemed to be adequately wet, she slowly dragged them out of his mouth, licking her lips as a string of drool dripped down his pale chest. She didn’t hesitate to begin fingering him thoroughly, drawing a quick moan from the other man. 

“Virgins always turn into whores so fast after one good fuck,” Kakashi sighed, soundly strangely content. He appeared to be successfully ignoring Sasuke squirming at his feet, whimpering pathetically, trying to escape his inevitable fate. 

“Well, he sure does move around a lot,” Bī snorted, the shadow of his cock hovering over Sasuke’s face as the man began to jerk himself off. “I could smack him around for a bit, get him to settle down. Whore like this probably likes that shit.” 

“You don’t need to do that. I always like it when they’re trying to fight back. I guess it’s adorably pathetic, you could say,” Sakura sighed, finally drawing her fingers from Sasuke’s clenched hole. She slowly began prodding the tip of his entrance with the strap-on cock, as if trying to enter slowly. Admittedly, that was more desirable than her trying to ram her way inside, but he still gave small, frightened whimper, shaking his head frantically. 

Sakura ignored him, and he felt himself being breached as his hole spread wider and wider; finally, Sakura pushed her first inch inside, practically tearing him open. Sasuke squeaked loudly in surprise, which only earned him a few chuckles from the clan heads. 

“It’s - too - f-fucking — big...!” Sasuke shrieked, tears streaming down his cheeks. It was the truth; only an inch of the false cock had entered him and he felt like he could break in two. 

Sakura didn’t even give him any acknowledgement, just continued to force her way inside. Sasuke couldn’t stop himself from twitching and squirming violent, body racked with silent sobs as he desperately tried to rock off Sakura’s strap-on. 

Nobody else even seemed to give him a second thought. Naruto didn’t seem to be objecting to his current treatment; if anything, he was hard as hell. Sakura seemed content to continue violating him, slowly sliding herself inside. Bī continued jerking off in his face. Kisame and Kakashi sat off to the side, quietly awaiting their turn. 

I’m stuck here. There’s no way I can stop her. 

He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the hot tears streaming down his face. Just block out everything and everyone else and he could make it through this. He had to. 

“Open your eyes.” 

Sasuke’s eyes snapped open to look at Sakura, and he felt a cold rush run down his back. Her formerly warm, inviting expression and smiling demeanor had melted away to reveal cold, hardened eyes and a condescending sneer, looking straight at Sasuke. 

He had seen those eyes before. 

“Don’t you dare try to pretend like this isn’t happening, you useless slut,” she snapped, fisting his raven locks to yank his face up, leaning in closer. “You’re here for our pleasure and our pleasure alone. If I want to make you take a dick like the little bitch you are, then you put your ass up and take it. Understand that?” 

“Please, I... I can’t...” 

“Bitches don’t talk back,” she grunted, giving him a hard slap across the face. That would definitely bruise later, but at least she finally let go of his hair. “I’m tired of listening to him trying to whine. Bī, take his mouth,” Sakura commanded. The dark-skinned man didn’t give any protest, kneeling down as Sakura rotated Sasuke until he was in a doggy-style position, his ass still being prodded by the large strap-on as he found himself face-to-face with Bī’s thick, dark cock. White, milky drops of precum were smeared on his cheek, dripping down his pale face. 

“How am I supposed to get that in my mouth?!” Sasuke exclaimed, fire flaring in his tone. “You’re fucking insane-!” 

Bī grabbed his jeweled leash, grabbing reign of his head. “You keep running your big mouth like you have some kind of leverage here. Your mouth shouldn’t be open unless you’re sucking cock,” the man grunted. 

Sasuke felt both enormous members prodding his significantly smaller entrance; suddenly, he realized how much of a disadvantage he had. He was thin, delicate, pale, beaten down and defeated by the Uzumaki clan’s cruelty. Nothing but Naruto’s bitch. The clan heads - they were large, strong, muscled, powerful, intelligent, wise. They could probably kill him right now if they really wanted to. 

How could he possibly have a chance at escaping his fate? Was this his destiny - to live out his days as a dainty toy to Naruto’s desires? 

“3... 2... 1-!” 

Sakura and Bī both pushed inside at the same time, and suddenly, Sasuke felt like someone was trying to rip him in half. 

He couldn’t whine, or talk, or even breathe. He choked around the wide girth of Bī’s cock and at the invasive size of Sakura’s strap-on. 

“Fuck. Tight little mouth he has here for such a big talker,” Bī groaned, lazily thrusting back and forth. Still, it felt like he was breaking Sasuke’s jaw off! How long could he take this? There was no way he could endure this all night. “Geez. I don’t know how long I’m going to last.” 

“Damn, he’s practically pulling me in,” Sakura chuckled. He could feel the knot in the strap-on slide in and out of him, too painful to feel any sort of pleasure from it. Still, even with that fact, his dick and nipples laid hard and erect on his body, moving with every synchronized thrust the clan heads made. He gagged around Bī’s cock, drool running down his chin around the wide length. 

Luckily, the man at his mouth didn’t last too much longer. With a loud groan, Bī snapped his cock rapidly out of Sasuke’s mouth. A moan of pleasure tore out of the man’s mouth, and a shower of white rained out of him. 

Sasuke felt it land on his chin, cheeks, nose, forehead, hair. Thick strings of sticky come coated his face, which only served to worsen his appearance at the hands of his superiors. Salty tears and come mixed on his face; he was truly disgusting like this. 

How did I fall so far from my clan..? I should have died in their honor that day in battle. 

“Ooh, I’m not going to last much longer-!” Sakura whined, shrieking and moaning as she came. Semen leaked from the harness of the strap-on, running down her tan, toned legs. She dragged the cock out of his asshole, now thoroughly stretched and gaping open. “Haah... So fucking good,” she murmured to herself, giving him a lazy smack on the ass as she stood up, retreating to her own chair. Bī followed suit, drawing his trousers back up as he nodded to Kakashi and Kisame. 

“I want to go alone,” Kisame told Kakashi, who gave a distant nod. He seemed content enough to wait his turn, enjoying the sight of Sasuke being defiled repeatedly. 

And defiled he was. As Kisame approached the man laying on the floor and panting, his appearance was vastly different from the regal, angelic pet sitting at Naruto’s side he had first appeared to be. With come running down his face and down his thighs, flushed deep red, twitching, and a hard cock laying against his stomach, he looked like a cheap whore on the street. 

Sasuke didn’t even have the energy to try and persuade Kisame to stop. The shark man pulled Sasuke’s legs over his shoulders, licking a hot stripe over the man’s nipples. He nipped and bit at the delicate, plush-looking cushions of his lips and took his time sucking bruises into a blank canvas of milky-pale skin. His hands explored every inch of Sasuke’s body; gripping his thick ass and thighs, feeling his large hands encircle thin limbs, rubbing erect cocks together in a lazy thrust. 

Kisame didn’t take much time - whether he didn’t want to or it was out of pity, Sasuke didn’t know. He spilled his come over Sasuke’s ass, giving it a harsh slap before retreating to his own clan head seat. 

“My turn,” Kakashi murmured, as if he was talking to himself. 

He slowly meandered over to Sasuke’s current position, kneeling down whilst lazily stroking his girth. He eyed the boy covered in come and bruises, feeling his arousal growing with every second passing. Fuck, this was a treat. Naruto should share his toys more often. 

“Tell me, Sasuke, are you enjoying this?” he murmured, rubbing his cock in between thick, pale thighs. The brunet shook his head, tears beginning to blossom again at the corners of his eyes. Kakashi sighed absently, a bruising grip trained on Sasuke’s hips. 

“I didn’t think so. You haven’t come yet tonight. Would you like to?” Kakashi asked, poking the younger man’s cock. The pale, small man yelped at the sudden contact with such a sensitive organ, squirming in Kakashi’s hold. 

“Y-yes-! Please!” he whined, shrill and desperate. 

Fuck. What a vixen. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll help you,” Kakashi whispered. His face somewhat looked like it was smiling as his eyes crinkled, although it was impossible to tell with the mask concealing his expression. 

Sasuke felt relief flood his body, stopping to squirm. Even if tonight had been filled with pain and torture from the clan heads, it would only be more painful for him to have to sleep off being fully erect with no release. Although he was disgusting at the prospect of ever sleeping with Kakashi after tonight, he could handle it. It was just for one night. His pain wouldn’t last indefinitely. 

Kakashi slowly pushed himself inside Sasuke’s ass; the intrusion luckily wasn’t as large as Sakura’s. His hole didn’t object too much after the large insertion of the strap-on, so it was an easy ride inside for Kakashi. The white-haired man began thrusting slowly, fingers just barely grazing Sasuke’s cock. He leaned in ever so slightly to lavish the pale man’s body; biting at his dark nipples, nibbling at his delicate neck, copping a feel at his thighs. Sasuke had a body like a butterfly - elegant and fragile - but by the Gods, he had a luscious ass and thighs. Perfect for fucking. Naruto sure knew how to pick them. 

Over time, his lazy thrusts graduated to hard pistoning, slamming himself into the pale ass beneath him over and over - hard enough to cause bruising, he hoped. The main goal here was to make sure this man which so lit this fire in Kakashi’s chest couldn’t walk tomorrow - no, for the rest of the week. 

He was beautiful. Too beautiful. He deserved this type of treatment; he had been so well-endowed and perfectly sculpted by the heavens, he took this treatment so well and obediently. The conclusion Kakashi drew was that he must have been sent from the heavens to be destroyed and tainted by those who sought his body out, like he himself - the head of the Hatake clan. 

And his voice was just the cherry on top. Velvety and soft, yet cold with a venomous tone - like he was being forced to act small and obedient, which he was. Kakashi wanted to hear it scream and whine, whimper and squeak, over and over. It was more beautiful a sound than any symphony. 

“Please! Please let me come!” Sasuke shrieked, tears bursting from his eyes, dark and broken and  fucking beautiful. 

Kakashi came, white liquid spilling from the pink hole as he released himself inside of the pale boy. 

It truly was fate for the Uchiha clan to be slaughtered. If it hadn’t been, he would have never had Sasuke like this. 

He slowly brushed himself off and stood up, his cock softened and he himself fulfilled for the night. 

“You... You said you would...” 

Kakashi watched in sadistic delight as Sasuke cried quietly, his painfully hard dick left unattended and untouched. 

“I was considering it. But you’re far too pretty when you’re in pain,” Kakashi replied, drawing his pants back up again and tucking his cock away again. 

—- 

Sasuke could feel himself fading from consciousness; probably some subconscious defense, not that it mattered. 

He could never go back now. 

This was truly his fate to the end of time. 

—-

The clan heads looked at their hard work for the night. The pretty little bitch was covered in semen; white strings of the substance ran down high cheekbones, a small nose, lush pink lips, long eyelashes. His ass was covered in the stuff as well, blindingly pale skin decorated with a pink flush and newly-formed bruises. His wrists, neck, and nipples had their fair share of bruises as well, purple and blue stars littered across a pallid white canvas. His silky hair was disheveled and messy, once well-kept. Like an exotic bird with its colorful feathers ruffled to hell. 

Nevertheless, once thing remained unscathed on the whore. 

That beautiful collar. 

Golden and adorned with jewels. 

It would always serve as a reminder to Sasuke. That he was weak, that he had let his clan be killed, that he had been turned into a pathetic whore for disposable use. 

That he belonged to the Uzumaki clan. 

“Our guests thank you for your gracious behavior, Sasuke.” 

Heavy and cold. 


End file.
